Shattered
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: It's been a year since Lincoln Loud went missing. Many "Have you seen this person?" posters were hung and unanswered. But Lincoln's right in front of us...He's just...different... RATING MAY GO UP TO M FOR MATURE THEMES.
1. The Drop

**Hey guys, I'm just doing a bit of some cleaning up with this fanfiction and I just want to make sure that everything is together because** **I had on my mind for a while now and I want this story to finally get out. And yes it's pretty twisted as it goes on and I'm pretty sure the rating is going to go from T to a strong M.**

 **WARNING: The following scene contains a suicide attempt. Please don't read if triggered!**

* * *

A pair of pale mud covered feet shuffled through the grass as the night quickly cascaded over the setting sun.

The lone female walked mindlessly into the darkened unknown. Her eyes pale, her hair a mess, her mind broken. She quietly sang herself a lullaby as she approached the high bridge. She looked ahead as the passing cars speeding by. She climbed onto the ledge staring at the drop from below, cars were speeding too.

This was the part where her life was supposed to flash before her eyes right? She thought back. It was nothing but fuzzy thoughts.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she was ready to fall. For once she shed tears not from fear but of joy. Freedom was almost hers. It was just one step away. Noises were soon drowned out as she listened to nothing. Nothing but the wind blowing in the air. Not the birds in the sky, not the honking cars, not the screaming man approaching her begging her to climb down just like the group of people that quickly formed, fearful for the inevitable.

A smile stretched across her face as a small giggle sounded from her lips. Noises were soon drowned out as she listened to nothing. Nothing but the wind blowing in the air. Not the birds flapping in the sky, not the honking cars below her, not the screaming man approaching her begging her to climb down just like the group of people that quickly formed, fearful for the inevitable.

"Almost there..." She whispered to herself.

Her feet were almost off the ledge until the man grabbed her from behind stopping her fall. They both landed back on the hard concrete road as the formed crowd cheered and breathed a sigh of relief for the girl's safety.

Her eyes showed fear and sadness as her plan failed. She cried as her freedom was once again revoked. She took too long to fall. She cried behind her dirty hair covering her face.

The man looked at the sobbing girl. His face was in shock. From both saving a life and realizing who it truly was behind the white hair. He carried her to the waiting paramedics through the crowd. Her hearing returned as she was placed on the stretcher hearing various voices in the crowd.

 ** _"Is she gonna be alright?"_**

 ** _"Where are her parents?"_**

 ** _"Poor child."_**

 ** _"Thank goodness she's OK."_**

She was rushed into the ambulance staring at the star filled sky. She closed her eyes to drown out everything around her.

Hours passed as she slept in an actual bed. She opened her eyes to the bright white ceiling.

"Where am I?" She mentally thinks to herself. People were outside the door chatting and talking among one another. She sat up in bed and stared at the door. She looked out the window at the realization that it was daytime.

Did daddy know she was here? Did he even know she left completely? Is he looking for her now? She needed to leave. Daddy is going to be furious. She was about to tear off the heart monitor and run as fast as her feet could take her until the door clicked open. She looked at the door, fearful that he was there. But a man with brown hair balding in a few spots and a woman with blond hair walks in instead.

They both appeared to be nervous and relieved to see her again. She doesn't feel like she's seen neither of them before.

The woman walks to her and hugs her. "My baby...you're OK." She cried into her shoulder. The girl stayed quiet with a look of confusion on her face. "You don't know how long it's been..." Her face was instantly assaulted with various kisses.

The man walked up and hugged her too. The girl tensed up at the strangers hugging her, especially at the man. "Please let me go!" She cried spooking the parents. "What's going on?" She said. "Who are you?" She finally spoke.

"Sweetie? What are you talking about? It's us, mom and dad. Don't you remember?" The woman named 'Mom' said. "I-I don't...I want to go home...!" She cried.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" The doctor said. She looked up. It was the man that 'saved' her. "Do you mind if we have a quick word?" He asked. The mother gave her a quick glance. "We'll be right back."

The adults walked into the hallway leaving her alone to her thoughts. "What's going on?"


	2. The Found Loud

The Loud sisters each were nervous about where mom and dad went. They sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting for their parents to return hopefully with Lincoln by their side.

They were doing their usual things during a normal, sunny Saturday, but were glad to put it to a halt to see their brother again after a year.

Rita Loud, proud mother of 11 children was staring at her photo album looking at her various pictures of Lincoln. She looked at the pictures from Lincoln's birth, his first ice cream, and his recent birthday party. She still couldn't believe that a year has passed and there has been no sign of her son being found not even a clue has lead to his safe return home. She could still remember the last time he said goodbye.

Rita was getting ready for work like she always would. Fixing her hair, doing her makeup, and listening to the chaos known as her children running around prepping themselves for another day at school. Her husband was finishing up breakfast for the kids. She remembered the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee in the kitchen. When she stepped out of her room she

When she stepped out of her room she saw the usual scene.

Lori on her phone talking to Bobby or one of her friends, Leni looking for her sunglasses; which is already on her head. Lucy playing with her tarot cards at the dinner table. The twins fighting over who's lunch was who's. Lynn playing around with her soccer ball and being scolded by Rita when she knocked over another lamp. Luan practicing some ventriloquism with her puppet causing Lynn Sr. to chuckle at her jokes, Luna listening to her music as she takes a strip of bacon to eat and singing aloud to her song, Lisa writing some complicated equations in her notebook, and Lily avoiding being dressed for her day at daycare by Lincoln.

She smiled when she remembered Lincoln finally dressing her and sitting her in her high chair.

She rubbed his head and gave him quick thanks. The family quickly ate breakfast with the traditional loud chatter that happened all the time.

She said her goodbyes as the kids went their ways to school. Lincoln waved good bye to his parents and went off to school.

Little did Rita know that was the last time she saw her son. The last time she heard his voice, the last time she saw his smiling face.

Rita imagined he meet up with Clyde and walked to school like he always did. And she believed she would see him after school, sitting, in his room; doing his homework.

But by the afternoon she had a feeling that something was wrong. She looked at the clock and noticed that he wasn't home yet. And he didn't call anyone to let them know where he was going.

Everyone was confused and worried.

But Lincoln had a curfew that he knew he had to follow or he would have been grounded. His curfew was to be home by 6 pm. But an hour passed and there was no response from Lincoln saying where he was.

They called around to all of Lincoln's friends only to hear that they haven't seen him around since school ended.

Rita, Lynn Sr, and the rest of the Loud sisters soon traveled the neighborhood and to Lincoln's favorite spots around town.

But soon 8 turned to 9, and 9 turned to 10. His parents knew he wasn't supposed to stay out that long. It was dark and the younger siblings were tired and hungry; due to agreeing to skip dinner to help out in the search. The Louds returned home empty handed and worried.

Rita and Lynn alerted the police and reported him missing.

Days passed and there were no signs of the middle child. Every day the siblings would pair up after school and during their weekends to continue the search. Sometimes the older Louds would skip a day of school to search.

Some people called to say they may have spotted Lincoln in various locations around town, only for it to be debunked by it being a random kid in a white hat.

Days turned into months and after the 2nd month, the search went cold was soon called off.

The family was devastated. Many tears were spilled as their brother was probably forever gone. The Loud house was a little less loud.

She rubbed her eyes as her husband came in. She suffered a long depression when the search was over. She sometimes forgot that Lincoln was gone. She would knock on his door to wake him up for school or make an extra plate when it was time for the family to eat. The family would sadly remind their mother about it only for her to remember herself.

Soon a year passed and the girls were losing hope in finding their brother. He could have been alive. No, he is alive. He's just somewhere they don't know where it is yet. The police didn't say that a body was found so there was a chance he was still out there.

Rita took this whole thing harder than anyone as expected. She would stay in her room for hours on end, crying and praying for his safe return. Lynn and the girls were her glue, for the time being, helping her stay together even though they were ready to break down along with her.

Lynn came in the room seeing his wife staring at another photo of Lincoln again.

"Come here..." He said as she broke down again in his arms. An action that he has sadly gotten used to doing nearly every week. They would just sit and remember the times they had with him. Rita and Lynn were never going to forget the day that Lincoln was born.

Lincoln was supposed to be another girl but when he was born. They both got the best surprise of their life.

Rita kissed her husband as the happy memory helped her feel better.

The phone rang. Lynn answered the phone as his wife was regaining her composure. The person on the line gave Lynn the best news they've been waiting to hear for the past year. Lincoln was finally found alive.

Lynn has a shocked expression on his face. He was relieved that his son was finally found safe. He sat next to Rita. He talked to the officer and was told where he and his wife could see him.

He thanked the man and hung up. Tightly hugging Rita, he told her what was going on. She placed a hand to her mouth, overjoyed that her son was found.

The girls heard their overjoyed parents downstairs and saw them.

"What's going on?" Luan the fourth oldest Loud had asked as she and the rest of her sisters came downstairs.

Lynn rubbed his eyes. "Lincoln's been found."

The girls were shocked. "He's been found?" Lori said. Rita nodded with tears in her eyes. The girls screamed out in relief and joy as their brother was going to come home. The girls jumped for joy, tightly hugging, and laughing with one another with bits of tears coming from their eyes.

"When is he coming home?" Luna asked rubbing the back of her hand against her eye.

"We don't know yet. We have to go to the hospital and see him." Lynn said. The girls' faces went from joy to concern.

"Is he ok? Is he hurt?" The twins asked their parents.

"We don't know yet. That's why we're all gonna go to the hospital and finally see him." Rita said.

"Well, why are we still standing around? I wanna see Lincoln again!" Lola shouted. The girls cheered and piled into Vanzilla along with their parents. After what felt like a long drive considering the fact that the hospital is only 15 minutes away, the family arrived and was nervous.

Rita and Lynn Sr. went to the desk and asked for him. The nurse typed some things into a computer and make a quick phone call. A nurse came out and escorted the parents much to the girls' dismay.

The girls didn't want to stay in the room only for Rita to calm them down. She assured them that they would get them when it was time to see him. The girls agreed as their parents walked off leaving Lori in charge as usual.

After finally seeing Lincoln they were questionable by his new appearance. Longer white hair that cascaded down to his neck with trimmed edges and a white bang that was covering his left eye completly.

The Doctor entered the room sadly asking for the parents' attention.

Rita and Lynn exited the room. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. My name is Dr. Savino and I've been personally handling your daughter's case."

The parents were confused. "Daughter? No no Lincoln is our son." Lynn corrected him. "I know." He said. "I was the one who saved Lincoln from falling off of a bridge."

The parents were stunned. "Why would he...?" Rita was at a lost for words.

"I understand this is hard for you to hear but after I managed to get Lincoln down safely I recognized the picture of him and I wanted to confirm my suspicion. So after a DNA test, it was concluded that it is Lincoln."

"But why did you say he was our daughter?" Lynn asked. "He kept repeating that he was a girl and so we had to give into his request. He has a right to self-identify himself as he wants and we have to abide by it."

"Why is she acting weird? She got scared seeing us again." Rita said looking at her through the window.

"That is also what I wanted to talk about. She has experienced some violent episodes while we were trying to conduct care on her. She kept shouting about leaving before someone found out. We didn't know who she was talking about before she started to fight her way out. She had to be sedated order for us to examine her."

The parents had the worried look on their faces as he continued his explanation.

"So will _she_ okay to go home soon?" The doctor looked at his clipboard. "She should soon but we need her to stay an extra few days in order for us to fix the injuries she has and for her to hopefully comply with police about the abduction."

"What injuries?" Lynn said. "Various scarring, bruises, a few healed broken bones, she is malnourished and underweight for her age, and we'll need to perform another test on her for DNA that the police will need."

"Ok." Rita tightly hugged the doctor. "Thank you for saving my baby." Lynn nodded and gave his thanks too.

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Loud. It's what I do for a living." The doctor left the couple looking at Lincoln through the window.


	3. The Questions

**I'm really liking that everyone is enjoying this fanfiction so far. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm busy with my college classes and also work and life just likes to break my non-existent balls. So I'll try to update at least every week in a half at the most.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE LOUD HOUSE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHRIS SAVINO**

* * *

The Loud girls surprisingly stayed quiet as they stared at the clock slowly ticking away. The small amount of 30 minutes felt like it was an eternity. The girls were pretending to occupy themselves into thinking that time has quickly passed by and their parents would come through the elevators at any moment.

Luan sighed as she read an outdated magazine. She looked up seeing a patient pass by with an IV pole in his hand.

She and the girls were given an unfortunate view. The girls had disgusted looks plastered on their faces with audible groans while Leni covered Lily's eyes.

"I'm blind!" Lola said covering her eyes. "Now I know why it's called an ICU...Ha, ha...ha...Ah, who am I kidding?" She said leaning in her chair. "How long has it been?" Leni asked as she been playing with Lily.

"Only 30 minutes..." Lynn groaned tossing and catching a baseball in the air.

"This is taking forever!" Lola cried. "I'm going back there!"

Lana grabbed her arm. "Woah! You heard mom and dad. We can't go back there yet."

"Lana is correct. Our parental figures are probably discussing Lincoln's condition with doctors and most likely talking with proper law enforcements about his abduction." Lisa stated as she was writing some equations in her notebook.

"Well, I say we've waited enough. Don't you guys want to see our brother?" Luna said.

The girls agreed. "Guys! I understand we want to see Lincoln but mom and dad said we gotta wait. We could get in trouble if we just barge back there."

"Oh cmon Lori! I know you want to see him too!" Lynn said.

"He's our only brother. I've been making deals with some of my friends to make sure he came home ok." Lucy said. "Now I owe them a couple of favors."

"Yeah. I wanna see Lincoln as bad as all of you but we gotta wait until mom and dad say so. And they left me in charge until they say so. So we stay." Lori finished sadly.

The girls sighed and sat down again.

"Oh, the heck to this!" Lisa sighed and got up from the lobby and walked to the nurses' station. Lisa cleared her throat.

"Salutations Barbra. How are you today?"

The nurse looked at Lisa. "Oh hello Dr. Loud, what can I do for you today?"

"Do you mind telling me what room my brother Lincoln Loud is in?" She asked looking up at the nurse. "Oh, sure thing Dr. Loud." She typed on her computer. "Room 315." She said.

"Do you also mind telling me who is handling his case for me also and also telling me what his status is?"

"Dr. Savino is handling the case and the details, he strictly asked to be kept private because of the investigation. I can't give any information except Dr. Savino himself."

"I see. I will have a word with him later on. Thank you, Barbra." She walked back to her sisters.

"We can go in." Lisa said. "Lisa I said we had to wait!" Lori said.

"Lisa I said we had to wait!" Lori said.

"I know. And I refuse to waste any more of my precious prepubescent time waiting. So here you go. You all are lucky I volunteer here." She said walking off. The girls looked at her.

"Well, are you coming or what?" She asked. The girls followed close including Lori.

"Do you guys think we have time to visit the gift shop first?" Leni asked.

Lincoln stared at the nurse who was treating one of her wounds on her. "All done." She said as adjusted the bandage on her.

"All done." She said as adjusted the bandage on her. "Press that red button if you need anything ok?" Lincoln nodded as the nurse left the room.

Lincoln stared at her hands seeing them scratched from her travels and the wrapped up scars that remained her wrists. She took a deep breath.

 _'You've really done it now...'_ Lincoln's head snapped up to look at the foot of her bed with a gasp. It was the shadow of herself. She looked exactly like her in every way. Her white messy hair, her bruised body which was covered by her white dress that she wore back home. ''

"What are you doing here?" She quietly asked. _'I followed you. You know I follow you everywhere you go.'_

Lincoln looked away from her. _'You know daddy is going to be furious when he finds out. Or he already knows...'_ Lincoln's face had the look of fear on her face as she thought about him.

 _'You shouldn't have left...'_ She said.

"I didn't mean to..."

 _'But you did...'_

"I don't know why I did..."

 _'It's ok.'_ She stared deeply at Lindsey. _'You know I'm going to protect you.'_

"No, you're not."

 _'Yes, I am. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before. But I want to protect you now.'_ The shadow placed her hand in Lincoln's hand.

 _'I promised to protect you. And that what I'm going to do.'_

Rita and Lynn saw Lincoln as she was having a quiet conversation with herself. The silence went on for a while. "How are we going to tell the girls?" Rita said breaking the silence. "I don't know. How can we explain this is more like it?" Lynn said holding her close. "When did he decide this? Was it recently? Has he always felt like this and we just didn't know?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell them one way or another." He sighed. "I mean they're going to be expecting their brother but instead they're going to see someone that looks like Lincoln but it's just isn't...him."

Rita nodded and wondered how she was gonna explain this to her daughters. "We'll just have to tell them as gently as we can. We don't know how they'll react."

"React to what?" Lola said accidentally.

The parents noticed the girls walk up. "Girls! We told you to wait in the lobby!" Rita said upset at the girls.

"We know you guys told us to wait until you can back. But we just couldn't stay behind!" Lori said.

"We wanna see Lincoln ourselves," Leni said. "We got him flowers and everything."

"Please, mom and dad. Can we see him?" The twins asked clasping their hands together. Lily sniffled.

"Winkoln?" She reached for the door. Lynn sighed, as Rita was taking young Lily into her arms. "Ok, you can see him...her...I mean..." The girls were confused by their dad's answer.

"Girls." Rita cut her husband off. "What your father is trying to say is that..." She took a deep breath. "Lincoln is...different now."

"Different how?" Lynn asked.

"Well your brother...after his time away from us he...probably went through some things...and now...he...wants to be referred to as...a girl now..." He tried to say the best he could.

The girls were still confused but surprised. "So what are you saying?" Lana asked hoping her parents could give them a clearer answer.

"Well, Lincoln identifies as a girl now. And if that's what he wants then we have to respect it."

"So Lincoln's basically like our sister now?" Lucy said.

"In a way...Yes." Rita finished.

"But you girls need to still give her the respect she deserves girls. She might still be a bit fragile from being away from us for so long." Lynn said rubbing Lily's head. "Can you do that for us?"

The girls looked at one another and agreed with their parents. Rita and Lynn looked in the room seeing her kind of explore her surroundings. They could tell she wasn't completely used to being in there. "Let us go in first and tell her the news." Lynn walked in with Rita.

"Let us go in first and tell her the news." Lynn walked in with Rita.

"Hey, sweetheart," Lynn said coming to her side. "How ya feeling?" Lincoln retracted in her bed, looking down at the floor in fear.

"It's ok, one's going to hurt you. Not anymore." Rita said. Lincoln looked up at her. "W-who's Lincoln?" She quietly said. "I'm sorry honey, can you say that again?"

"Who's Lincoln?" She repeated quietly but still loud enough to hear. "Well, it's you." Rita rubbed her head.

"I-I'm sorry but, I don't know a Lincoln." She said. Lynn sadly looked down at the frightened girl. "That's ok."

"Is Lincoln your son?" She asked. "Yes!" Lynn happily said, frightening the young child. "I mean yes. He is our son."

"You never got to tell us your name." Lincoln looked down at her hands. "Here how about this? My name is Rita and that's my husband Lynn Sr." She introduced. Lynn gave her a friendly smile. ""

Lily was confused by this stranger sitting in bed. She reached her hands out to her babbling. "And this is Lily. Your younger sister." Lincoln looked at Lily.

Lily looked at her long and hard before she wiggled out of her mother's arms and into bed where she crawled to Lincoln and smiled happily at her. Lincoln gave a small smile.

"Hello Lily."

"Do you mind giving us your name?" Rita said hoping that she would speak.

"Lindsey. My name's Lindsey..."


	4. The Loud Sisters Meet

**I don't own the Loud House. Sorry, for the long wait and sorry if this chapter is not better than the others but I thought this is better if I get it out now and be done with it cause I made you all wait long enough.**

* * *

"Well...Lindsey. It's uh... very nice to meet you." Lynn said. Lindsey nodded not trying to make eye contact with him as Lily played with her.

"Lindsey?" She said. Lindsey looked back at Rita. "Would you like to meet your other sisters?"

"Other sisters?" She said tilting her head. "I-I have sisters?"

"Yeah, they've been worried about you for some time now." Lindsey blinked at her.

"You have some other sisters who are waiting outside to meet you." Lynn rubbed her head.

"Don't be shy. They're really nice girls and they would love to see you."

"Do you want to meet them?" Lindsey thought for a second. She shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother for them."

Rita held her hands up. "You're not a bother. They just want to see you." She said.

Lindsey looked down, thinking about her answer.

"At least let us introduce you to them." She said. "Yes, ma'am." She said.

Lynn then walked out the door. "Ok girls. She's calmed down so you can meet her. But let's take it slow ok?" The girls nodded.

"Alright, Lindsey say hello to your sisters!" One by one the girls quietly walked in saying hi. Lindsey had a frightened look on her face.

"Girls this is Lin-" He looked back seeing the girl trembling in fear, gripping her sheets tightly.

She blinked her eyes and saw her 'sisters'. Everything around her was gray except the only colors she saw was red on each girl.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rita said sitting next to her on the bed.

Lindsey buried her head in her knees and closed her eyes. "Lindsey, there's nothing to be afraid of." She said.

Lindsey didn't look up. "We're sorry we forgot to mention that you have 9 other sisters." Lynn said.

"We're really friendly ya know," Luna said. "We're just excited to see you."

"We've been worried since you left." Lucy said. "And we're glad you're alright.

"I don't want to get hurt...I'm sorry..." She cried out.

"You did nothing wrong...They're not going to hurt you." Lindsey opened her eyes. She saw the 9 remaining girls staring back at her worried.

"P-promise...?"

"I promise. They just want to say hi."

Lindsey blushed and peaked at the girls.

The girls took a long look at Lincoln...I mean Lindsey. "It's nice to meet you, Lindsey..." Lori said as her and the girls placed forced smiles on their faces.

"Hi Lindsey. Are you one of Lincoln's friends?" Leni asked with a smile on her face. "Leni. Dad talked about this remember?" Luna whispered. "Lincoln is Lindsey now."

"Oh right." She said sadly. "Oh, we bought you some flowers." Leni gave her the small bouquet of multicolored daisies. "Thank you." She said holding them. She ran a finger across over one of the peddles. "Daisies are my favorite plants."

The girls were silent as they tried to think of something to say. "So uh, Lindsey...How are you?" Lynn said as she rubbed the back of her head. Lindsey kept her knees up to her chest as she heard the question.

"I...don't know..." She said rubbing her arm. "What do you want me to say?"

"Uh...I don't know, it's up to you how you feel."

Lisa didn't enjoy the tense atmosphere in the air and wanted to know more about Lindsey's condition. She snuck out of the room with little detection and into the hallway. She looked over to see Dr. Savino talking to a nurse.

"Greetings to you Dr. Savino." She greeted looking up at the doctor.

He sighed. "Lisa I told you before, just call me Chris. And hello to you too. How are you today?" He asked as the nurse walked off. "I'm doing fine. I heard you were in charge of my older sibling's case regarding his, or in everyone's case 'her' injuries due to her abduction."

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"Do you mind telling me the state of her injuries please?"

"Here." He handed her the folder that was in his hands. Lisa quickly read through it going over the list.

 ** _-Bruising to the body_**

 ** _-Lacerations_**

 ** _-Scarring_**

 ** _-DNA Collection_**

 ** _-Broken Bones (Previously Healed)_**

 ** _-Mentally Hostile_**

"When I brought her in most of her wounds that she had faded away and was mostly left some scarring and bruising along with a few others." Lisa looked at the man curiously. "You brought her in?"

"Even when I have the day off, I still have lives to save. I saw her getting ready to jump an interstate ramp but I managed to pull her down before she jumped." Lisa gripped the paper in her hands and had a feeling of shock run through her system. But she kept her straight face expression on her face the whole time.

"Now I see why she is placed under mentally hostile?" Lisa knew that title was placed under the mentally disturbed or violent patients of the hospital.

"I'm mostly worried about her mental status. She was a bit hostile when we conducted the DNA test on her. She lashed out when she heard that the nurses got in contact with your father and that your family was coming."

"I understand being abducted for a year would cause her to be more paranoid about the people she's around. And by that reaction, I must also assume her kidnapper obviously must be male..." Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"I was ready to have the officers keep your dad behind for some questions, but I know that it's something different."

"As do I Dr. Savino."

"Chris. I already talked to the nurses and I told them that she's under watch until she's cleared to go home within a few days. I recommend that your parents should receive counseling for your sister in the process too."

Lisa gave the man the paperwork. "I've heard all that I need to know. Thank you, Dr. Savino. I mean Chris." She corrected herself.

"No problem Lisa. It's what I do." He kneeled to her level. "Don't worry. I'm gonna take good care of your sister." And with that, the two went in separate ways only for Lisa to go from behind and hug him. "Thank you, Chris."

He patted her head. "No problem Lisa. But if anything happens to my sister, I will make sure your career in the medical field is tarnished."

He chuckled. "Understood." And so the two completely parted ways.


	5. The Voice

**I don't own the Loud House. I have considered as I'm reworking these chapters maybe I might write a prequel to this during Lincoln's captivity.**

 **What do you think? Let me know.**

* * *

The girls were still trying to talk to comprehend this entire situation. They were glad that their brother has come back. But instead, they were confused by this change.

"So uh, Lindsey...How are you?" Lynn asked.

"I...don't know...What do you want me to say?" She asked looking at them.

"Uh...I don't know. It's up to you how you feel."

The girls stared as they comprehended the new look of Lincoln. They compared his original look to Lindsey's. Longer hair, that was in need of a haircut to get it back to its original style. The dark bags under her eyes that were darkened due to the recent events, her lack of sleep, and poor nourishment. Her body was skinnier than a normal child her age with some of her ribs being visible and littered in bruising and her back laced with scars which were being hidden by her hospital gown.

Lynn took notice of the atmosphere. "Girls, why don't you all introduce yourselves to Lindsey?" He asked nervously. "You're right Dad," Lori said. "I'm Lori. I'm the oldest in the family." Lisa quietly snuck back in with the family just in time for introductions.

"My name's Leni. And I literally think you're pretty." Lindsey blushed as she heard the comment.

"The name's Luna. I'm the rock star of the bunch." Luna said awkwardly. "I can teach you music or play it for you whenever out want."

"I'm Lynn. When you get better maybe we can play some sports together." Lynn said.

"I'm Lucy." She said frightening Lynn. Lindsey looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't worry. That's normal. You might get used to it."

The twins walked up to her. "I'm Lola..."

"And I'm Lana."

"I am known as Dr. Lisa Loud. But please refer to me as Lisa."

"And you already meet Lily." Rita said as Lily babbled and clapped her hands at the mention of her name.

"I-It's nice to meet you all..." She quietly said. She remembered her 'sisters.' They were exactly like her. But they were not what daddy wanted.

The girls noticed that Lindsey stayed silent as she was deep in thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting but visiting hours are over for today." A nurse said. The girls complained as they weren't ready to leave.

"Girls, I understand you want to stay but Lindsey needs to rest and get better." Rita said. "Can we stay with her?" Lola said trying to use her charm on the nurse.

"Aww. I wish you could sweetheart but rules are rules." The nurse said looking at Lola with a sad smile. "Everyone can visit her tomorrow."

The girls sighed. "We'll see you tomorrow Lindsey." Leni said waving to the girl. Lindsey waved back. "We'll bring you some snacks and stuff over." Luan said.

The twins walked up to her. "Can we get a hug Lindsey?" They held her arms out to her. Lindsey frowned and looked away from them.

The twins frowned too. "I-It's ok. We can get a hug from you tomorrow."

"Honey go ahead and take the girls home. I'll stay with Linc-Lindsey for tonight." Rita said. Lynn nodded and gave the girl a smile. "We'll see you tomorrow, Lindsey."

Lynn kissed his wife on the cheek as the girls silently left the room.

The car ride was quiet just as it was when Lincoln first went missing. Each girl thought about Lindsey. "Hey, girls how about we have some pizza for dinner tonight?" Lynn said trying to break the ice.

"No thanks dad." Luna said. The girls each denied the offer, which was shocking to Lynn but was understandable. The van pulled into the driveway and each girl went to their rooms. Lynn saw the girls emotions and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He sighed and went into the kitchen to try to prepare a late dinner for the family.

* * *

She laid in the hospital bed, just staring at the sky. The dark sky was what she sometimes saw back at home with daddy. Her small window was where she would look up into the sky for hours on end. It was always beautiful as she stared at the many lunar cycles. She sighed, thinking back to the Loud sisters.

She thought about them. Daddy and her 'sisters'. She could still hear them. How their scream still haunted her. The darkened room and how each one was different from the last. She closed her eyes and opened them again seeing the night sky.

 _'Those people were pretty nice, don't you think?'_ She looked over to see her shadow sitting at the end of her bed.

She ignored her and just stared ahead.

 _'You have to be careful.'_ She said with a look of disappointment on her face as she crossed her arms. _'You don't know if they will be like daddy...'_

Lindsey didn't say a word. _''Lindsey...I know you're scared...'_

Tears were in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to leave..." She sadly said.

 _'But you did. And now we're supposed to trust these people?'_

Lindsey sighed and looked back at the girl sitting at the edge. "I'm scared...I miss daddy..." She hugged her knees.

 _'No you don't...I told you I was gonna protect you...'_ Her shadow then kissed her head and rubbed it. _'I promised you I would do so. No one is going to hurt you anymore...'_

Lindsey rubbed her eyes. "Thank you Lila..."

Lindsey heard the door open and saw Mrs. Loud walk in.

"Hey kiddo. How ya feeling?" Rita asked sitting where Lindsey's shadow was. "I don't know..."

"I brought you something to eat." Rita placed the lunch bag in front of her. "I know it's not much but the doctor wanted you to try and eat something at least." Lindsey hesitated but she opened the bag.

A plain turkey sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water were placed in front of her. "Thank you." She took a small bite of the sandwich and silently ate. She chewed as she turned to Rita, who was chewing on a fruit salad herself.

The two sat in silence as they both chewed away at their dinners. "Lindsey?"

Lindsey turned to her. "Do you wanna watch some tv?" She asked nervously.

She shook her head. "No thank you. I don't watch television..."

Rita then thought. "So...Uh...do you wanna tell me about yourself...?"

Lindsey swallowed hard. "I...'m not very interesting...I don't really do much of anything...I'm just there..." She said looking down.

"Oh honey, everyone is special in their own way...You're not just there."

"Mm..." She grunted. She finished eating a small portion of her sandwich and drank the whole bottle of water.

"Aww sweetie, don't you wanna eat the rest of your food?" She shook her head. "No thank you."

"That's ok. Soon you'll be able to get your weight up." She nodded.

"Maybe you should get some rest ok? It's been a long day for the both of us. Some sleep would be good for the both of us..."

Lindsey laid down as Rita tucked her in. "Goodnight sweetie." She said. Lindsey watched as Rita got comfortable in the chair in her room and fell asleep.

Lindsey closed her eyes and eventually went to sleep. She opened her eyes to see daddy over her.

She gasped.

"D-Daddy...!"

"My precious snowflake..." He rubbed her head. He trailed his hand down her face to her neck. He tightly gripped at her throat cutting air away from her.

"I'm gonna find you...!"

Lindsey tried to grab his arm to stop him but she thrashed having air cut away from her even more.

"Lindsey! Lindsey! Lindsey, wake up!" Rita shouted shaking her awake. Lindsey's eyes opened as sweat poured down her face as she gladly gulped down air.

Rita hugged her daughter. "It's ok. It's ok. It was just a bad dream..."

Lindsey closed her eyes with tears streaming down her face.


	6. The Return Home

Lindsey's recovery was slowly yet gradually getting better. She refused to talk to anyone about daddy. Rita and Lynn were trying to egg her on to tell police what happened but no results came. Rita walked through the hallway with Lori and Leni at her side as they went to visit Lindsey again.

Lori knocked on the door as she peeked in seeing Lindsey playing with a bandage.

"Hey Lindsey...How ya feeling?" She asked. "I think I'm better?" She said looking at the two.

"I brought you something to wear, even though you look great in that dress." Leni said as she pointed to her gown.

"Leni, it's a hospital gown, not a dress." Lori said.

"With a few accessories and a belt, it would be a great style to wear for the summer." Lori sighed.

Leni placed the outfit on her bed. It was a white long sleeve sweater and a flowing orange skirt, and a pair of black ballet flats.

"We found some of the girls old clothes back at home. Since it getting cold outside we thought the sweater would be better for you to wear, and to make sure you had something to wear for when you got ready to come home." Rita said rubbing her head. Rita came close to playing with her bang covering her eye and Lindsey shifted her head so her hand wasn't near her eye.

Rita took note of this but ignored it.

A knock came to the door. "Hello. How's our patient?"

"She's doing alright." Rita answered.

"Great. And I'm glad to see that your appetite has finally come back. That's good." He said seeing her nibbling into the sandwich again. He typed into his tablet and pulled up Lindsey's records.

"Mrs. Loud do you mind if we talk for a moment?" Dr. Savino asked. Rita nodded and walked out, leaving Lindsey with Lori and Leni.

"Your daughter has been doing well for the past few days. And I'm happy to say she's free to go home by tomorrow morning."

Rita and the girls smiled. "Really? That's awesome!" Lori said.

"You're going to be able to finally come home with us Lindsey!" Leni said hugging her.

Lindsey lost her appetite. She didn't know how to comprehend the news. She would be "going home" with a group of strangers that she's only known for a few days. Did father know about this? He wouldn't approve of her going somewhere herself, let alone be with anybody but him.

Lindsey looked down sadly.

"But what about daddy?" She questioned herself not receiving notice from the others.

 _'You need to keep calm Lindsey. Don't think about daddy.'_

Was daddy still looking for her...right?

Lori and Leni drove home and called a family meeting. "So what's the big issue that you pulled us in for?" Lana asked crossing her arms.

"I need to do my daily soy facial treatment or my pores show!" Lola said as she sat on Lori's bed.

"Guys it's great news!" Leni cried. "Lindsey gets to come home tomorrow!"

The girls cheered. They danced and hugged each other with glee.

"We gotta celebrate!" Lynn said.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Luna said. She stood next to Lori. "A welcome home party is in need!"

"A welcome home party is in need!"

"You're right Luna!" Lori said. "A welcome home party would be awesome for her! We only have 24 hours to plan for it girls. We need to invite friends of Lincoln, get some party supplies, prepare some snacks..."

Lisa raised her hand. She cleared her throat. "As much as you all are elated as I am about our sibling returning home, I do need to remind you all that we probably should refrain from having a large party for her return."

The girls cried out in protest.

"I understand your upset but we have to consider Lindsey's mental status." She said adjusting her glasses. "If she's surrounded by strangers she will most likely relapse."

"But doesn't having friends and family around help with that?" Luan said.

"Sometimes it does but we don't know what happened to her or what's going on in her head. We don't know how she will react around a large group of individuals that she may not remember."

"But she deserves a party for her homecoming! I mean she's been gone for a whole year!" Lola argued. "And I agree. But I recommend that this party be kept to a very strict minimum. A large gathering could trigger something in her head that could probably harm herself or others."

"You're right Lisa." Lori said. "Aren't I almost always?" She said.

"We don't know how Lindsey will react to this. And we need to keep that in mind."

The girls nodded. "But we'll still have the party, right?" Leni asked.

"Yes Leni." Lynn said.

"Yay!" She cheered. "To the party store!"

The next day Lindsey was getting dressed as she was waiting for the nice couple to do some paperwork so she could leave.

'So we're going to live with them now.' Lila commented. Lindsey nodded. "I feel a bit weird about leaving with them. I remember daddy saying I'm not supposed to talk or go anywhere with strangers."

'You were talking to them when you meet them. So you broke that first rule.'

"Lila..."

'You're not helping yourself in any way. Daddy is still out there and he could still be looking for you. I'm pretty sure that you're already in the papers and he's already looking for you as we speak.'

"You don't know that."

'I know. But you know how he gets when he plays hide and seek with us. He always wins and we always get caught.'

"So did my 'sisters' they always got caught too." She said back.

'I don't want you to get caught because you decided to be an idiot.'

"But I know daddy will-" Lila grabbed her and made her face her. 'Daddy is not going to catch us! Do you understand?'

Lindsey nodded and Lila hugged her. "Daddy's not going to catch us..." She started rubbing her head trying to fix her hair. "He's never going to."

A knock was sounded on the door as she looked over and saw the nurse at the door with a wheelchair. "Hello Lindsey. It's time for you to go. Your parents are waiting downstairs." Lindsey nodded and followed her out with Lila walking behind her quietly.

Lindsey silently stared out the window in fascination seeing the various buildings and people passing her way. She enjoyed seeing the many colors around.

The car came to a stop at a red light. Lynn and Rita waited for the light to pass. Lindsey looked forward at the crowd of people crossing in front of the van. She saw a man standing in the middle of the walkway, just staring directly at her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. People continued to cross and the man in the middle disappeared in the dispersing crowd. The light turned green and she had a horrified look on her face. "Father?" She said.

"Yeah Lindsey?" Lynn said looking back at her. Lindsey looked up and saw both parents looking back at her concerned. "You alright sweetheart?" Rita asked. Lindsey looked away, nodding. "I'm ok."

"You're probably nervous about coming home for the first time in a while. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll come around to everything." Rita said with a hopeful look on her face.

The drive to the house was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Lindsey noticed the car pulled to a stop. She looked outside and stared at the house that Rita and Lynn said she would be living.

 _'This house is tall...'_ Her shadow said looking out through the window too. Lindsey looked at the yard seeing it littered with toys of various colors and shapes.

 _'And they got a ton of stuff too...'_

Lynn opened the door for her. "Here you go kiddo."

She took a hesitant step out of the vehicle. The parents lead the girl to the steps seeing the red door in front of her.

Inside the Loud house, the group including Clyde were busy setting up the rest of the house. "Ok is everything in place?" Luna asked looking around. "Balloons in place!" Luan chimed in as she finished twisting a balloon animal.

"Banner?" Lori said. The twins walked in with a homemade banner with 'WELCOME HOME' written in various colors of markers decorated with both glitter and some mud.

"Done!" They said showing the banner. "Great! Snacks?"

"Done and done!" Lynn said taking and eating a hand full of chips from a bowl and giving Lily a cookie. "Lynn stop eating the snacks!"

"Lily is eating one too!" She said with a burp.

"Everything looks great guys!" Leni said.

Clyde was taking some deep breaths as he was pacing the room.

"You ok there Clyde?" Luna asked.

"Well yes...and no...I mean I haven't seen my best friend in an entire year. And when you told me about what happened, well how's a guy supposed to respond to that?"

"Listen, Clyde, you're not the only on nervous here too." Luna said placing a hand on his shoulder. "None of us still know how to react to this whole thing, but the best thing we can do is take it one step at a time."

"Guys they're outside!" Leni cried as she peeked out the window.

"Ok everyone! Get in your places!" Lori cried out. "Lola, Lana you two hold the welcome sign. Luan no pranks!" Luan threw her gag toy away and smiled. "Luan no loud music."

"What kind of party is it without any tunes?" She complained. "Remember what Lisa said." Luna sighed and put her guitar in the nearest closet.

"Ok. Smiles everyone!" The group gathered around watching as the door slowly opened.


	7. The Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry if there are some copied lines. I don't know if the website or if my computer is copying them when I write and it's annoying as hell to find them and to fix them all the time. If there's any you may find let me know.**

* * *

"Ok. Smiles everyone!" The group gathered around watching as the door slowly opened.

Lynn Sr. was first to walk through with Rita. Lindsey followed close behind, nervously looking down.

"Welcome home Lindsey!" The group said with smiles on their faces.

Lindsey looked up seeing the room decorated with balloons, snacks, streamers, and a sign. "Do you like it?" Leni asked.

 _'Obviously, you do Lindsey.'_ Lila said to her looking around. _'Don't be rude...'_ Lindsey nodded. She then noticed Clyde standing towards the middle of the group.

"Go on Clyde..." Luan said giving him a small push towards her. He was obviously nervous. "Uh...h-hi um...Lindsey...?" He stuttered.

Lindsey blushed. "Hello."

"You might remember me...Or not...because you're Lindsey...and not Lincoln...and I should probably stop talking..." He said trying to find the right words. "If I could help...this is Clyde McBride. He lives down the street from us. He's a family friend." Lori said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." She quietly said.

"You have other friends too. Like my boyfriend Bobbie and Ronnie Ann. They wish they could be here to see you but they got caught up back home with their family." Lori said. "They said when they get the chance they'll drive down here to see you."

"Oh ok."

"Hey Lindsey we got some snacks for you to enjoy." Leni said holding a plate of some cookies in her hands. Lindsey looked uncomfortable. She really didn't eat sweets. Daddy wanted to make sure his little girl was eating right and fitting into her clothes correctly.

"Uh no thank you." She quickly said. Leni took a cookie. "You sure? They're chocolate chip... Hate for these to go to waste..."

"Thanks but no thanks. You all can enjoy them." The group had worried looks on their faces.

"Hey Lindsey, do you like the banner we made for you?" Lana said. _'Aww! It's so cute!'_

"It's...nice...You both did a good job on your crafts." The twins smiled.

Barking could be heard as Charles happily ran into the room. Lindsey quickly hid behind Rita and Lynn as the rest of the Loud pets each walked in.

"Charles...!" Lola scolded. Cliff smacked the back of the k9's head.

"It's ok Lindsey. It's just our pets. They wanna say hi." Rita moved so the pets could interact with her. The pets looked at her with curiosity and confusion.

Charles walked up to her and sniffed her. He then realized it was his master. He panted happily and wagged his tail.

The others walked up to her and each gave a sign of friendship. Cliff with a purr as he rubbed against her legs, Geo ran circles around her in his hamster ball and Walt chirping on her shoulder. She had a small smile on her face as she pets Walt's head.

"You all are so cute." She said. Clyde took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hey Lindsey. You wanna play a video game with me?"

"I've never really played a video game before. Will you show me?" She said with a curious look on her face. Clyde smiled and nodded sure buddy. The group then gathered around to watch Lindsey try to learn how to play the game.

Rita and Lynn smiled seeing their children rebuild their relationship with Lindsey.

After the small party came to a close, with Clyde leaving, everyone finished cleaning up the living room.

Lindsey went up to Lynn Sr. and took a deep breath. "Excuse me, Mr. Loud?" She said. He turned around from washing the dishes and saw Lindsey. "Hey Lindsey. Watcha need?"

She played with the hem of her sweater. "Can I have a pillow and a blanket to sleep with tonight?" She asked. Lynn dried his hands as he placed the last dish in the drying rack. "Sure you can kiddo. Just follow me." He walked to his room and looked through the closet. "There you go Lindsey." He placed the linens in her arms.

"Thank you."

He rubbed her head and she felt like tensing up. "No problem. I'll see you in the morning."

She quietly walked out the room and was walking towards the couch. "Lindsey? Where are you going?" Leni asked as she was halfway down stairs with Luna who were going to take an extra cookie out of the kitchen.

Lindsey looked back seeing the sisters with questionable looks on their faces. "Oh, I was going to go to sleep...down here..." She replied.

"Why?" Luna asked. "I'm used to sleeping downstairs..."

 _'Because she's used to sleeping in the basement.'_

"I'm just used to sleeping downstairs..."

Leni shook her head. "No way Lindsey! You're not sleeping down here." She firmly said. Lindsey was confused.

"Here Linds, we'll show you to your room." Luna gestured for her to follow them.

The trio walked to the door at the end of the hallway. "This is your room, Lindsey." Luna opened the door for her.

Lindsey saw how small and cramped the room was. "Sorry if it's not bigger but I hope you'll like it."

Lindsey walked in and saw all the posters, figurines, and clothes around the room.

To Luna and the rest of the family, the room was barely ever touched since Lincoln went missing. They didn't want to move anything out of place in case Lincoln ever returned. The girls sometimes disregarded that rule when they started to miss their brother or when one of the younger siblings had a nightmare. Each girl reacted differently either by just looking into the empty room or crying themselves to sleep in his bed.

She placed a hand on the dresser as her fingers traced the wooden frame.

"I-if you want you can change things around...if you want..." Leni said rubbing her arm. "We wanna make sure that you're comfortable here."

"Thank you." Lindsey said holding her pillow close to herself. "You should"

"You should get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Luna said as the two backed out of the room, wishing sweet dreams to the girl.

The two sighed as they left the room.

Lindsey placed the pillow on the bed and sat upon the mattress, bouncing on it as she sat.

 _'Look at you...You got your own room!'_ Lila said with a smile. _'And an actual bed.'_

"I did have my own room, and my own bed." Lindsey said looking at Lila.

 _'Lindsey, you had a dirty mattress for a bed. And everything in that room wasn't yours.'_

"It was mine and my bed wasn't dirty."

 _'The things that happened in that room was dirty.'_ Lila said crossing her arms. Lindsey blushed and pushed her shadows thought out of her head. ''I'm going to bed..."

 _'You know I'm right. This is a change for the better. Why can't you accept that?'_

"Because it wasn't from daddy. He took care of me, he took care of my sisters."

 _'You may think he did but he didn't.'_

"Goodnight Lila." Lindsey laid under the covers, turned away from her shadow staring at the wall.

Lila sighed and sat on the bed. She rubbed Lindsey's back as she sang her a lullaby which quickly lulled the girl to sleep.


	8. The nightmare

Lindsey awoke to the sound of a door creaking open. She looked up only to see that she was back in the basement of daddy house. It was where the bad girls went when they didn't want to be good. It was where she lived for the first few months.

But wasn't she with the Loud family? How did she get here? Did daddy find her? Is he mad?

She tried to move only to see that her hands were tied to the pipe in the wall again. She struggled to free herself only to see that she was ascended from above and her feet only kicking at the air. What did she do to make daddy mad again? Whatever she did she didn't mean to do it. He was probably mad that she ran away...She heard the door shut and footsteps descending the stairs. Each step caused the stairway to squeak because of his heavy weight.

She heard the door shut and footsteps descending the stairs. Each step caused the stairway to squeak because of his heavy weight.

She started to hyperventilate out of fear. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Please!" She cried seeing the brown leather belt in his hands that he got from the hooks that held his three favorites belts. He silently stared at her.

"Daddy, please say something!"

 **"Bad girls need to be punished..."** He said in his twisted voice as a shadow gazed over his eyes. He gripped her dress and tore it revealing her body, already littered in colorful bruises and welts.

"Daddy! Please! Wait!" She cried. She then looked around seeing the three shadows looming behind him. She gasped seeing them, each with a red streak somewhere on them. None of them saying anything.

He held the belt high above his head and with a sickening crack, she woke up with a harsh gasp. She took deep breaths trying to comprehend what was going on. She wasn't back in Daddy's basement but she was in the room she was given to by the Loud's. Toys littered the room, posters on the wall, and clothes hanging from the shelf.

She held her head in her hand and covered her stomach still feeling the whips she received before and the burning stings on her. She was lucky that he used the leather and not the buckle this time. "Just a nightmare...Just a nightmare..." She quietly said to herself trying to calm herself as tears leaked through her palm.

 _'Are you alright?'_ She gasped seeing Lila right next to her. _'That was some dream you had.'_

"It's nothing. Nothing at all..."

 _'Your nightmare was about daddy wasn't it?'_ She asked. She was interrupted when a knock was sounded on her door and Lori walked in. "Morning Linds-" She stopped when she saw the scared expression on the girls face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lori asked as she kneeled down next to Lindsey, Lila fading away as Lori took her place.

Lindsey took a deep breath. "I'm...ok..." She said hesitantly. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. Lindsey shook her head rubbing tears out of her eyes.

Lori scratched the back of her head. She knew how to calm down her siblings when they had a nightmare. She's the oldest, after all, she's been doing it for years. But this is Lindsey. It wasn't Lincoln. She didn't know what could calm her down. Spending a year suffering who knows what from who knows who, would traumatize anyone. She couldn't imagine how she would react.

"Y-you know you can talk to anyone of us about anything right?" She said.

She looked down.

Seeing the saddened expression Lori tried to calm her down. "Listen, I know you're probably in a new place and you're confused and scared. I probably would be too if I was in your shoes. But I know everyone wants you to know, if anything is bothering you, or you just need a friendly ear or even a shoulder to cry on...you have ten other sisters and a Mom and Dad to talk to. We're all just down the hall ok?" Lindsey nodded.

She then realized that she was still in her outfit from yesterday. "Get washed up and come downstairs. Breakfast is waiting for you." She said quietly leaving the room. "And the bathroom is at the other end of the hall." She quietly closed the door behind her.

Linsdey got out of bed on wobbly legs. She held her chest as her heart slammed into her chest with each beat. She opened the door and peeked outside. No one was there. Where they still sleeping? Or was everyone downstairs waiting for her? She forced herself to go to the bathroom.

The door closed with a silent click. She walked over to the sink and stared at the mirror.

 _'Just look at yourself...You look like a mess...you're still covered with your bruises and cuts.'_ She thought to herself as she saw one of her marks on her.

 _'They're disgusting...You're disgusting...'_ She rubbed her hair back into place.

"Daddy always thought I was beautiful..."

 _'...Just like daddy used to say...My precious little snowflake...'_ Lindsey turned on the faucet in the sink as she began to wash her face.

 _'I bet this family was taking you in out of pity.'_

She turned off the water watching the streams of liquid drip down from her face to her chin, and into the sink.

 _'You don't need them...Daddy loved you and you probably broke his heart by leaving...I bet he hates you now...'_

Lindsey rubbed the water off her face with a towel near the sink. She looked back in the mirror as the voices stopped.

She took a deep breath. "Today's just another day..."

She walked out the bathroom and walked downstairs.

The family was enjoying breakfast as they waited for Lindsey to come downstairs. Lori walked back into the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I woke Lindsey up. But I'm pretty sure she had a nightmare." She took a sip.

"I was afraid she would have one. Did she tell you anything about it?" Rita asked as she fed Lily her breakfast. Lori sadly shook her head.

"It was like she saw something completely traumatizing. It's like she saw someone get murdered."

"Now that's something I would like to see." Lucy said as she poked at her bowl of oatmeal.

"Oh come on Lucy, save your gloomy attitude until after breakfast." Lynn said eating her eggs.

"I'm positive she's still suffering the effects of the kidnapping," Lisa said smearing butter on her pancakes. "I plan on studying her a bit more to analyze what she's experienced."

"Lisa, she's not a science experiment!" Luna said. "She's our sibling!"

"At least I'm trying to figure out what happened." She argued back.

"We're all trying to understand what happened Lisa." Lynn Sr. said as he flipped another pancake onto a plate. "But Linc-Lindsey is still probably trying to comprehend everything that's happened around her. I mean think about it. She's in a new place, with a big group of people she doesn't completely remember or possibly know, and she probably isn't trustworthy towards anyone because of whoever had her." He gripped the pan in her hand as he thought about the predator that had his hands on one of his children. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "She's scared. And we have to try to help her trust us again."

He gripped the pan in her hand as he thought about the predator that had his hands on one of his children. "She's scared. And we have to try to help her trust us again. Which is where we all come in."

The girls nodded. Leni played with her OJ as she tapped her fingers against the glass. "Guys, I really don't want to ask but...what do you think happened to Lincoln?"

The group stayed quiet as ideas ran through their heads.

"I don't even wanna think about it..." Luan said she put down her spoon. "I can't even imagine what he could have gone through."

"None of us can." Lori said. "Which is why we need to be there for her."

Lindsey walked into the kitchen and saw the family at the table.

"Oh good morning Lindsey." Lola said. "Um, Good morning...Lana right?"

"Uh no...It's Lola..."

"Uh your dad made breakfast for us. Ya hungry?" Rita asked. Lindsey hesitated.

 _'C'mon Lindsey. Ya gotta say something they're staring at you.'_

"Uh, sure..." The family smiled at her answer. "Here Lindsey, I saved you a seat." Leni said as she scooted over. Lindsey silently sat in the chair next to her.

"What are you in the mood for Lindsey?" Lynn asked grabbing a plate for her. "I got pancakes, oatmeal, eggs, bacon, some strawberry muffins, whatever you want."

Lindsey thought. "I'm not really hungry..."

"Oh sweetie. I know you still don't have your appetite up to speed yet but you gotta eat something." Rita said to her. Lily babbled and tried to reach for a muffin. She used her spoon to poke Lindsey's cheek and get her attention.

"Oh you want the muffin?" Lindsey handed her the muffin. Lily took it happily and shoved it in Lindsey's mouth.

"Lily!" Rita said. Lily babbled as she tried to feed Lindsey. Lindsey took a bite of the muffin and swallowed. It tasted sweet. She couldn't remember the last time she had something so sweet. It was homemade and warm too. She smiled a bit.

"Well, I'll just have the muffin for now..." She said taking the muffin from Lily and eating it.


	9. The Plan

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but school, work, and family takes priority first. I know this chapter is short but I rather have something than nothing to get over my writer's block.**

* * *

Lindsey sat at the table as she finished her muffin. The rest of the Loud sisters already finished eating as Lily and she were the only two at the table, while Lynn Sr. was putting away ingredients from earlier. Lindsey quietly swallowed as Lily babbled to herself. "Peek a boo!" She cheered out after covering her face and removing her hands from her face.

"Huh?"

"Peek a boo!" She cried out again repeating the same action again. Lindsey smiled a bit and replied back. "Peek a boo..."

"Peek a boo!" Lily giggled. Lindsey smelled something foul. She cringed at the smell of it. "Ugh..." She said covering her noes.

"Poo poo!"

"Alright young lady time for a change." Lynn said carrying Lily upstairs. Lily waved at her as she left.

Lindsey was left in the kitchen alone as she saw the mess. Dishes piled in the sink, pots covered in burnt on food, and the table and counters were littered with crumbs and stains. She got to the sink and ran the water. She grabbed a sponge and picked up the first dish to start her task at hand.

* * *

Lori and Leni's room was full of chatter and life as the girls were waiting for an emergency meeting.

"Is everyone here? Ok girls, this emergency sibling meeting has officially begun!" Lori exclaimed as she banged her shoe on Leni's desk. "Ok. Now we all know this is Linc-Lindsey's first day home and breakfast went a little rocky but I think we could do better."

"No was can do better." Luan corrected.

"Our main problems, for now, is to help her get back on track with the Loud family. And hopefully, trust us again." Lori said.

"She's still scared about being around us right?" Luna asked. "It's common for her since her time in imprisonment she has developed anxiety and paranoia towards others." Lisa said. "But it looks like Lily is the only one who she likes being around."

"Lily's a baby. I mean traumatized or not who wouldn't love Lily?" Lana said.

"Lily's cute but she's not that cute." Lola said crossing her arms and looking away. "No one is focusing on your looks, Lola. Focus on Lindsey." Lana said.

"Any ideas on what we can do?"

The girls quietly thought of any ideas. Leni raised her hand. "How about we see what she enjoys?" She nominated. "Not a bad idea Leni." Luna said.

"It _is_ a bad idea." Lynn said. "I mean she was kidnapped and held hostage. She probably doesn't have anything _to_ like."

"We don't know that Lynn." Lucy said startling the girl.

"Oh c'mon Lucy. I doubt her kidnapper gave her a chance to go outside and frolic in the grass." She sarcastically said.

"Hmm. Leni could possibly be right." Lisa defended. "Some kidnappers allow their hostages limited freedom though it supervised freedom."

"Then what's the whole point of the free part?"

"What I mean is that she gets a bit of freedom such as allowing her the use of the bathroom or getting a bit of sunlight for a few minutes. Even prisoners deserve some type of humanity. But her captor would make sure that she shouldn't be able to escape. Either by installing cameras or keeping their hands bound together and personally escorting them somewhere."

"How would she even have the chance to-" Lynn sighed.

"I'm with Lynn." Lola said. "How could she be able to do anything really? I mean she was a mess when she went to the hospital. So she clearly didn't have any access to a mirror."

"Girls I understand you're confused and upset but we need to try to befriend Lindsey."

"Ugh whatever."

"Maybe if we approach her one by one we'll be able to grow on her. Who wants to be first?" The girls each raised their hands. "Ok new plan. How about each day, I'll pick out a name out of the hat and that sister spends the day with Lindsey. Try to get to know her and vice versa. Got it?"

"I think that could work." Lucy said. "I agree with that plan." Luan agreed raising her hand. One by one the sisters raised their hands. Lola and Lynn being the last two to raise theirs.

"I'll get the hat." Lori went to her closet and grabbed Leni's sun hat. She wrote names down and placed them in the hat. "Ok..." She reached in and pulled out a name.

"Lana."

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Lana goes first? Are you serious?" Lola said. "The hat is unanimous, Lola. Lana goes first."

"I won't let you down girls!" Lana said with a proud salute.

* * *

Lindsey continued cleaning the dishes as she quickly cleaned the kitchen with ease. She was about done cleaning the dishes as she was in her own world. She had the sight of the moon in her eyes as she mindlessly cleaned the white plate.

Lynn Sr. walked into the kitchen as he let Lily play with her toys in her room. He sighed in satisfaction as another one of Lily's famous dirty diapers were properly disposed of. "Now that Lily's clean I can get back to-Huh?" He was at a loss for words as he saw Lindsey cleaning up.

She had a blank look on her face. "Hey great job on the kitchen Lindsey...Lindsey?" No response. "Lindsey?" He quietly stepped next to her. Lindsey didn't notice he was near her.

"Lindsey?" She picked up another dish. "Lindsey...?" He placed her hand on her shoulder. She loudly gasped and dropped the dish as the thoughts of daddy flashed in her head.

 _'Daddy stop! P-please!_ ' She said as she felt his hands on her. The loud crash of the dish startled them both but brought Lindsey back to reality.

"Oh sorry! Sorry!" Lynn Sr. apologized. Lindsey was panting as she tried to comprehend what happened. She looked down seeing the shattered dish upon the ground. "I-I'm sorry! I-'I'll clean it up right now! Please don't be mad at me!" She begged as she scrambled to pick up the glass with her hands.

"Lindsey wait!" He said as she started picking up pieces of the dish. She cut her hand on a small shard. "Ah!" Lynn kneeled to her level and calmly stopped her. "Hey! Hey! Lindsey!" He took a hold of her hands and stopped her frantic pickup.

"Hey listen. Listen...I'm sorry I spooked you." He said. Rita walked into the kitchen as quickly as she could. "What happened?" She asked seeing the two on the floor.

"It's ok Rita. I just spooked Lindsey by accident and dropped a dish." He said as he helped her up. "Oh sweetie. You ok?" She asked approaching her. Lindsey looked at her finger and saw the small cut. Rita opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit.

Living in a place like the Loud House accidents were prone to happen. The was always a first aid kit was placed somewhere in any room of the house. "Here Lindsey." She held a tube of antiseptic ointment and a band-aid. She placed a drop of the ointment on her finger and covered it snuggly in the band-aid.

"Better?" She asked. Lindsey nodded. "Here Lindsey, I'll finish up the kitchen. Why don't you go have fun with your sisters?" Lynn said. Lindsey nodded and left the kitchen.

She stood in the living room and stared at the door to the basement. She couldn't take her eyes off the door. _'You can stop looking Lindsey...'_

Lindsey blinked and Lila was sitting on the arm of the couch. _'You're not going down there ya know. So I would stop looking if I were you...Well I am you in a way...'_

Lindsey looked ahead and quietly walked past the door.


	10. The Garden

**I know a lot of people are liking my story so far. And I REALLY do thank you for reading and leaving comments. Most good. Others bad...And I already know you all want to know why Lincoln has become Lindsey. That is for later on in the story but I know some of you would rather I speed it up and explain what happened. I could do that but where's the fun in that?**

* * *

Lana walked in the hallway as she spotted Lindsey going up the stairs. She walked out the door and trailed behind her.

"Hey Lindsey." She replied catching the girl's attention. "Oh hello, Lola." She said.

"Oh I'm not Lola." She said.

Lindsey looked confused. "Oh...ok...I'm sorry..." She said.

"You don't have to apologize. It was a simple mistake," Lana replied as she placed her hands in her overalls. "People mix us up...rarely... Just remember not to mix me up with my prissy pink sister next time."

"Ok..."

"...Anyway...I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time with me."

"Me?" Lana nodded. "Oh, I'm not really interesting to be around."

"That's ok. Neither is Lucy but I still like her."

"Sigh." They both heard as they looked around for the monotoned voice.

"Ignoring that. What do you want to do first?"

"What I want to do?" She asked confused. Lana nodded.

"No ones really asked me that before. I don't really have a hobby. Or talent."

"You got to have something you like to do."

Lindsey quietly shook her head sadly. "Well, we can find you something you must like to do."

"I don't have anything I really tend to enjoy."

Lana then thought. "Wait, what about flowers? You said you loved daisies right?"

"Mmhm, I love flowers in general." She replied. "Why don't we plant you a garden?"

"A garden?"

"Yeah. You can plant all the flowers you want in the backyard and I can get down and dirty in the mud."

"Well, I have always wanted to plant a garden." She replied with a small smile. "And why would you play in the mud? Shouldn't girls stay clean?"

"Pssh! Whoever told you that has never met me. Let's go to the hardware store and pick out some plants."

"How will we get there?"

"Mom and dad are just downstairs. They could take us." Lana held out her hand. Lindsey looked at her hand. But she reluctantly took a hold of it. "Just follow me they should still be downstairs. After you."

Lana turned towards Lori's door and gave them a thumbs up. The rest of the girls has a relieved look on their faces.

* * *

"Hey dad, can me and Lindsey get a ride to the hardware store?" Lana asked. "What's broken now, Lana?" He asked with a sigh.

"Nothing this time. Lindsey and I are gonna start a garden in the backyard." She answered. "A garden? That sounds like fun. Ya know I used to help my mom in the garden when I was younger. I can help you out with the garden."

"Thanks dad. Can we go now?"

"Sure thing Lana. Let me get my keys." Lynn walked off as he went to look for his keys. "Whoo hoo! Race you to vanzilla!" Lana ran ahead of her as Lindsey watched her dash to the car.

Lana stopped and turned to her. "C'mon slowpoke!" She said as she calmly held her hand and escorted her to the family car.

After a short car ride, the trio made it to the store. Lana ran ahead and walked passed the automatic doors. She took a deep sniff of the air. "Ahh...I missed the smell of power tools and sawdust."

Lindsey stared at her surroundings. She saw the grey store littered with tools of various shapes and sizes and many people walking around her. Lindsey nervously shook. "Lana, where's the gardening section again?"

"On the side by aisle 9. I'll take you there." Lynn grabbed a basket and followed Lana. He then noticed the Lindsey wasn't following and she was clearly nervous. Lynn turned around.

"Lindsey, are you alright?" Lindsey didn't look him in the face. "There's so many people here..."

"You're not used to being around so many people yet are you?" She had tears prick her eyes as she shook her head. "It's ok, no one's going to hurt you. We can leave if you want to."

"Wait, we're leaving but we just got here..." Lana replied. "No. I-I want to make a garden. But I don't mind leaving if that's what you want."

Lana shook her head. "No way! We're gonna start a garden and that's what we're gonna do!"

Lynn flashed her a small smile. "I'll be right next to you the whole time. I promise." He held out his hand. Lindsey hesitated. She reached her hand out to him and eventually took a hold of it. "Just stay close to me." Lindsey walked with Lynn on her right while Lana walked to her left.

"No one's going to bother you on my watch!" Lana said with a proud look on her face as she stood next to her. They reached the garden section and began searching through the abundance of plants surrounding them.

"There's a ton of plants you can choose from Lindsey. Pick any ones you want." Lynn said. "Oh, maybe this tomato plant would be great for an all natural pasta dish."

Tomato, squash, roses, peppers, daisies, lavender. She had so many to pick from. She held up a small pouch of pumpkin seeds.

"Cool pumpkins. Lucy will like having some fresh pumpkins for Halloween." Lana said as she held some plants in her hands.

"Or we could use them to make pumpkin pie." Lynn replied. Lindsey nodded. "Will that be ok with you?"

"It's your garden, Lindsey. You can plant whatever you want." Lana said as she placed the seeds in the cart. "Then I want..." She picked up two pouches. One with tomatoes and the other with cucumber.

"These." She placed them in the cart. Lana came behind her and placed in some flowers. "I thought you would like some flowers to plant in the yard too."

"How about some squash? I can make my famous squashzitti casserole." Lynn said. Lindsey placed more of the plants and seeds in the cart. "That should be enough to start your garden girls." Lynn said. Lana picked up a bag of soil and dropped it in the cart. "Don't forget about the good old grade A manure dad." She jumped in the cart landing on the bag of soil cheering.

"Whoo hoo! To the check out line!"

"Come on Lindsey." Lynn said. Lindsey held on to the side of the cart as they walked to the nearest open register.

* * *

After some time driving and unloading, Lindsey and Lana were in the backyard looking for the perfect place to plant.

"Where do you think we should plant Lindsey?" She asked. Lindsey looked around. Every place was perfect for her to plant but she picked a small corner in the backyard. "Maybe over there?"

Lana dragged the soil over to the corner. "Perfect choice Linds. Not in the shade and not in the way of when everyone plays outside."

"T-Thank you."

Lana's frog Hopps bounced around the yard as he approached Lana with small shovels. "Thanks buddy. You can help out too." Hops replied with a croak.

Lana grabbed the two shovels and held one out for Lindsey. "Let's get to work!"

Lindsey grabbed the shovel and followed Lana's way.

The duo silently dug into the ground clearing away any weeds and other debris from the ground. Lana handed her the packets of plants. "Let's get to planting. You can grab the water hose."

Lana carelessly sprinkled the seeds into the ground while Lindsey started the garden hose.

But as usual with the faulty plumbing, the water wasn't coming out of the hose. "Uh Lana?" She asked trying to get her attention. "The hose isn't working..."

"Just turn it a few more times. The plumbing can be a bit sticky." She turned the nozzle again. She then felt the water pressure buildup. Only for it to spray uncontrollably. The water hit Lana causing the soil to turn into mud.

Lindsey dropped the hose in shock. "I'm sorry!"

Lana laughed. "What are you sorry for? I love the mud!" She said as she rolled around in the wet dirt.

Lindsey was confused. "Huh? You...enjoy the mud?"

"Yeah! It's the best thing to ever roll around in." Lana made an angel on the ground. "Daddy always told me girls can't be dirty."

"Well...learn to live a little." She splashed around in the mud splashing some on Lindsey. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's ok it was an accident." She said. Lana then thought. "Do you want to join me?"

Lindsey then thought about joining but daddy's words echoed in her head. 'Filthy girls aren't allowed to be dirty...'

"N-no thank you, Lana."

Lana had a saddened look on her face. "That's ok. The garden is done anyway. I'll just be out here playing in the mud." She said. Hops jumped in with her with a happy croak splashing mud around.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She replied. "Ok then. See ya later."

Lindsey quietly walked upstairs and into the bathroom where she closed the door and started the shower. She silently stripped out of her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked at every inch of her body. She always remembered how she felt uncomfortable looking at her bare body especially with daddy looking. Between the scars, she felt different. Daddy always said she was a pretty little girl but she never felt pretty. She felt dirty whenever daddy said that.

She looked at each mark and vividly remembered how she got them. How each one of daddy's hits was supposed to be out of love for her.

She walked into the hot shower. She sat under the stream of water, sat down and let the tears mix with the hot water dripping into the drain.


	11. The Dress

**I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to dump another chapter into this story as a late Christmas present for you guys and just to do a chapter during my holiday break. So Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Lana ran into the living room with a smile on her face as her feet tracked mud inside. "It worked! It worked!" She cheered to Lola, Lori, Luna, and Lucy.

"Lana! You're tracking mud in the house again!" Lola shouted using a pillow to block any bits of flying mud at her.

"Really?" Lori said surprised. "Did she say anything to you? Anything important?" Luna said. Lana's smile faltered. "Not really. But she was really spooked when we went to the hardware store."

"Spooked how?" Lucy asked looking up from her book hearing one of her favorite words.

"Like someone was out to get her. She said there were a lot of people around but it's a hardware store. Of course, there's a lot of people around." She grabbed Lola's juice box that was unopened on the table and drank it.

"Hey!"

"Remember Lisa said she was still suffering from trauma from her...you know..." Lori said trying to find the right words to say.

"Should we just hang out with her at home completely?" Lola asked looking at Lori. Lori pondered on the idea. "We may have to Lola."

"But Lindsey won't be able to actually interact with anything. I understand that she would feel comfortable here but she needs to experience life. And by life, I mean by being outside of the house." Luna debated.

"We know Luna, but for now she's gonna have to stay home. It where she feels comfortable for now." Lori said placing her hand on her shoulder. Luna looked down sadly.

"We used to be so close...What happened?" She asked. Lori hugged her. "That's what we want to know too Luna." Lori quietly said.

* * *

Lindsey walked out of the shower, a fluffy towel wrapped around her. She realized that she didn't bring a change of clothes with her. There were clothes in her room but, they were all boys clothes. Daddy always made her wear her pretty dresses and her skirts of various colors and lengths. He would make sure that she always looked pretty. After almost every bath daddy would bring all her clothes to her.

Then her snow-like hair would be brushed and styled with a headband since her hair wasn't long enough to be worn in a ponytail or a ribbon. Her hair was why she was called his 'little snowflake'.

At least it was after his sisters...

A knock sounded at the door causing her to gasp.

"Hello?" She quietly said. "Daddy...?"

Her mind flashed to the door back at 'home' in the bathroom.

 ** _"Lindsey! Open this door...!"_**

She approached the door, hand visibly shaking as she reached for the handle.

She opened it slowly. She opened the door to where no one could get in but a small crack was enough for her to see through. She expected daddy to be standing at the door. But instead, she saw Leni standing outside waiting for her turn in the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Lindsey!" She happily said to her. Lindsey shook her head and reality came back to her.

"Hello..." She said. "Uh...? Lori?"

"Lori? Wait, I thought I was Leni?" Leni asked.

"Uh ... don't know." Lindsey replied clearly confused.

I'm sorry but what was your name again?" She asked not moving the door.

"I'm Leni." Lindsey opened the door wider. Leni then noticed Lindsey's arms shaking. "Are you ok Lindsey? You look scared."

"I'm..." She shivered as she remembered that she was in just a towel. "Oh I need to grab my clothes. I forgot to grab them."

"I can get you some clothes," Leni said. "I'll be right back." Leni quickly ran off into Lindsey's room. Lindsey stood in the bathroom waiting for her to return.

Lynn walked out of her room carrying her hockey stick. She hummed to herself as she closed the door. She opened her eyes seeing Lindsey in the bathroom. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she silently shot Lindsey an annoyed look.

Linsey noticed it and looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm back!" Leni said holding a set of clothes to her. It was Lincoln's orange polo and blue jeans.

"I got your clothes just for you." She happily said.

"Um...Leni...? Do you have any other clothes besides this?" Leni looked confused.

"But...you always wear this..." She said. Lindsey shook her head.

"Do you have any skirts? Or dresses?" She said feeling herself grow nervous over rejecting Leni's offer.

"O-oh...I can still find you something else to wear." Leni said trying to put a brave face on her. "I'll be back..."

Leni walked off and quickly grabbed a dress from her closet.

She returned and gave Lindsey a white dress. "Here you go Lindsey..." Lindsey's hand nervously took the dress. Leni noticed this.

"Lindsey...are you sure you're ok?"

Lindsey held her wrist trying to calm herself. "I'm fine...I just saw...a-a spider..."

"Ahhh! SPIDER!" Leni shouted running off in the opposite direction.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She called down to her. She sighed and closed the door to get dressed again.

 _'Missed me?'_ Lila said sitting on the edge of the tub. "I'm fine Lila..."

 _'I can see that...You looked like you were actually having fun planting your garden.'_

"I...I did have fun..." She said to herself realizing that. Lila walked up to her and placed her hand under her chin.

 _'See? I told you that you could forget about daddy and trust these people. One of them even lent you their clothes. That was something your other sisters never did. They actually do like you. .'_

"Lila it was only one person. I don't know what everyone thinks of me." She replied as she dried herself off.

 _'Lindsey, sweetie. They do like you. They invited you into their home, they gave you a meal, a warm bed, actual sisters who love you and want to take care of you...'_

"Except for one..." She said sadly. Lila looked at her with a concerned look on her face.

 _'I know sweetheart...But sooner or later she'll have to come around to you.'_

Lindsey turned from her and quietly got dressed. Lindsey slipped the dress over her head and smoothed out the wrinkles.

 _'Trust me my dear...'_ Lila held Lindsey from behind. _'Sooner or later they're going to come to their senses soon. It's only a matter of time...No matter your beautiful imperfections...'_ Lila brushed her hand against Lindsey's eye revealing what was hidden behind it.

Lindsey closed her eyes and let the bang brush against her eye. Lindsey's eyes opened and Lila was gone. She grabbed the brush and started to do her hair in silent.


	12. The Help She Needs

"Girls! Dinner's almost ready!" Lynn Sr. called out to the house. He stirred the pot and tasted the dish he was making. "Lynn?" Lynn turned around seeing his wife walk in.

"Hey honey." He kissed her cheek. "Dinner will be ready soon." She nodded.

"Lynn, is it ok if we talked real quick?" Rita asked. Lynn reduced the heat on the pot. "Sure thing." Rita escorted him to their room in silence.

"What's going on Rita? Are you pregnant again?"

"No Lynn. I want to talk about...Lindsey..." Lynn's face turned into a somber expression. "I...I'm really worried about her."

"I'm worried too." He gave her a hug. "I know she's trying to comprehend everything. And so am I and the girls. It's not something we could get used to overnight."

"What kind of a mother am I? I'm supposed to make sure our children don't get hurt." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You're a wonderful mother Rita. You're caring, sweet, the voice of reason, and a woman who doesn't let anything get in her way above her family...Heck, sometimes I think you're the man of the house instead of me."Lynn comforted her.

Rita wiped her eyes. "Lori told me about how she found Lindsey waking up from a nightmare this morning."

"Did she say what it was about?" Rita shook her head.

"Nothing..." Lynn kissed her forehead.

"I know you're scared about what happened to Lincoln, just like I am too. I'm more angry than scared. But we can't always protect our children from all the dangers of the world." Lynn said.

"Maybe we should get her counseling?"

"That doctor at the hospital recommended that she should talk to someone about it."

"Clyde!" She said in realization. "Clyde's dads say that he does counseling with a woman named Dr. Lopez. Maybe she could help her."

"Great idea Rita. She can talk to someone, and they can use that evidence to give to the police to make an arrest."

"I want whoever took my baby to finally be punished." Rita said with an angered tone in her voice as tears dripped from her eyes to her chin. "He will never hurt another child again!"

Lynn hugged her tight. "We'll give her a call in the morning and set up an appointment." Rita wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I just want my baby to be ok."

"So do I..."

Back with the Loud sisters, they were in Lori's and Leni's room holding another sibling meeting.

"Ok, everyone, this meeting is now called to order." Lori slammed the shoe on the desk. "Lindsey's first official day here was...kind of a mixed bag."

"A mixed bag of what Lori? I hope it beads!" Leni said happily. Lori sighed.

"No Leni. She means Lindsey's day wasn't good but it wasn't bad." Lucy said.

"Correct Lucy." Lori confirmed. "Does anyone has anything they want to share about her?"

No one raised their hands...

"Ok, let's see who will spend the day with Lindsey tomorrow?" Lori shuffled the paper in the hat. "Lana since you had her first, you can go ahead and pick."

Lana nodded and stuck her hand in the hat and without looking pulled out the paper. Lori took the note with a disgusted look on her face seeing some leftover food and mud still attached to her hand.

"Leni!"

"Yay!" Leni cheered. "I promise girls. I will totes show her the best day ever! I'll take her shopping at my favorite stores, buy her a yummy smoothie, and-"

"Leni, I know you're excited but you have to remember, she's still scared and confused about everything." Lori said.

"What's the problem? I'm confused about everything all the time." Leni replied.

"We know!" Her sisters shouted.

"Look, It's hard for her to leave the house and be surrounded by a lot of people. Remember she was hurt by a bad person. So just keep an eye on her here ok?"

Leni nodded and held up her pinky.

"I promise Lori. I'll protect her from anything that could hurt her."

"Girls! Dinnertime!" Lynn Sr. called out. The group quickly went downstairs ready to eat.

"Dinner looks great Dad!" Lynn said as she sat at the table.

"Thank you jr." He replied. Lynn got a scoop of food but was stopped by Leni. "Lynn wait. We can't eat without Lindsey at the table."

Lynn scoffed. "Can't we eat without her?" She asked.

"Lynn no! Leni's right. We can't have dinner without Lindsey. She deserves to have dinner with her family." Rita said.

"I'll go bring her down to eat." Luan said leaving the table. Lynn sighed as she waited with the family. Luan made it upstairs and to her door. She took a deep breath and hesitated. She calmly and softly knocked.

Lindsey heard Lynn Sr. call for dinner but sat in her room instead. She rubbed her wrist still feeling the effects of the restraints on her from her dream which became well-known memories for her.

'Lindsey...Shouldn't you be downstairs? It's dinnertime.' Lila said.

"I'm not hungry."

'But you still have to eat.'

"Leave me alone Lila..."

'Lindsey...go downstairs...have dinner...Or are you still trying to make sure you fit your dresses for daddy...?' She taunted.

"Stop it...!"

'Aww, you don't want to admit that I'm right? He likes his little snowflake to have the perfect figure...'

"Stop it...!"

'Or are you still hoping that Daddy finds you so he still picks you over your sisters?'

 ** _"Stop it!"_**

There was a knock on the door knocking Lila's voice from Lindsey's head. "Lindsey? Are you in there?" Luan asked her.

Lindsey quietly opened the door to see Luan standing there with a nervous yet friendly expression on her.

"Hey, Lindsey...Uh, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm...ok..." She replied. Luan tried to think of a joke to break the ice. "Uh knock knock."

Lindsey was confused. "Huh?"

"Dinnertime!" She awkwardly laughed. Lindsey didn't chuckle.

"Anyway...everyone is waiting for you downstairs for dinner."

"Everyone is waiting for me?"

"Yeah. We have dinner together like a family." Luan said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Lindsey tensed up and Luan let go.

Lindsey shook her head and scooted away from her. "I'm not allowed at the dinner table unless I'm told to do so."

"What are you talking about? You're a part of this family and you eat with us like a real family would."

"But...Daddy said I had to earn my place at the table...Don't I have to do that?"

"No! Lindsey you don't have to earn a spot at the table."

"I don't?" Luan shook her head.

"No. You get to eat with us as a family."

"A...family...?"

Luan nodded. Lindsey then went silent as she thought about it. She only ever ate as a "real family" when Daddy demanded it and he had to be in a good mood for her and her sisters to eat together. But it was soon just her. Luan noticed the silence and was nervous to ask.

"Lindsey, where would you eat...when you were with this 'Daddy' person...?" She asked worriedly.

"...Sometimes _if_ I did eat, I would be told to eat where daddy told me. Mostly it was downstairs in my old room. I wasn't allowed to be at the table."

Luan had a saddened look on her face. But the look of compassion fell upon her. "You're a part of this family. You can eat whenever you want to eat and where ever you want to."

"Luan, C'mon! Your dinner's gonna get cold." Luna called out to her.

"Some of us are hungry ya know?!" Lynn shouted.

Luan stood up and held out her hand. "Well, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting...Ready to go?" Lindsey took it and followed her down.


End file.
